


First Angel's kiss

by Innies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innies/pseuds/Innies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean…Dean, do you have any idea what you’ve just done?”</p><p>“Yes, I think.” Dean didn’t give a fuck about propriety or about how perverted it was. He wanted to kiss Cass, so he did it. “I just kissed you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Angel's kiss

“My God, man, I’m so glad you’re alive.” Dean sighed as he looked at a burning house that was supposed to be their grave.

“Yes, me too.” Castiel looked at Dean. He was hurt. Blood flew down his cheeks and mixed with tears. Castiel didn’t like to see Dean’s tears. Nobody did. Dean wasn’t supposed to cry.

“No, I mean it, Cass. I’m so happy you’re here.” Castiel was hurt too, his left eye was getting swollen and he limped. Dean came closer and looked him in the eyes. Castiel seemed a little confused. “I thought we were gonna die in there.” Dean was never this emotional if it wasn’t about Sammy. But now…something broke inside him and he couldn’t keep it in anymore.

“Cass…” he whispered as he leant forward to Cass, put his hand behind his neck and slightly drew him closer to kiss him. Dean kissed Cass. He couldn’t believe it. But he did it…finally. If Cass was confused before, now he was bewildered. And he didn’t seem to be very happy.

“Dean…Dean, do you have any idea what you’ve just done?”

“Yes, I think.” Dean didn’t give a fuck about propriety or about how perverted it was. He wanted to kiss Cass, so he did it. “I just kissed you.”

“Not just kissed me, Dean! You stole a kiss from an angel!”

“What?”

“You heard me, Dean. Kisses from angels are blessings!” Cass seemed to be very serious.

Dean smiled at him and kissed him again. “So bless me.”

“Dean! You can’t-“ Dean kissed him again and again and again. “Hey!” Cass tried to complain but it didn’t work.

“What, Cass? What? You like it, I can see it.” Dean hugged him tightly and kissed his neck.

“No, Dean, we can’t do this!”

“Why? Because your God said so? And did he? Really?” Dean softened his grip and backed up one step. “Tell me…tell me that you don’t like it. Tell me you don’t want it. And I promise – I’ll stop. And never do it again.” Dean looked in Cass’ eyes and tried to see the truth. He couldn’t. Castiel was unreadable. They stood there for a while when Dean nodded and let him go. But Castiel dropped his jacket, snuggled close to him and kissed him. Dean hugged him immediately and kissed him back. Castiel could feel his smile against his own. He was happy. Now. Here. With Dean. With smiling Dean. He promised himself that if he is what makes Dean happy, he will continue doing it. No more Dean’s tears.

“Hey, Dean,” Cass whispered and looked in his eyes. “You didn’t just steal angel’s kiss.” Dean blinked. “You also stole my first kiss.”

 

Sam stood there, watching his brother squeezing an angel’s butt and thought something about the Apocalypse. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first work so don't judge me too hard :)


End file.
